


Die Lights is aan, maar...

by AzureSynergy



Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afrikaans, Alternate Universe - Crack, Baie vloekwoorde, Die oomblik wanneer Light besef, Eskom Verwysings, Gen, Lost in Translation, Ryuk is doos dom, Ryuk word betaal met appels, Taxis, Vokkin Eskom
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSynergy/pseuds/AzureSynergy
Summary: As Light Yagami die "bringer van lig" wil word van die nuwe wêreld, moet hy onder begin en homself opwerk. Heel onder.Vok, so vêr onder mens sal glo hy is in Hell.Ons praat natuurlik van Suid-Afrika.Oh. En Light werk by Eskom.Hy wil mos so graag krag hê...
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726408
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	Die Lights is aan, maar...

Light wens ń ding soos treine bestaan hier. Sovêr hy weet is die Gautrein die enigste publieke vervoer buiten taxis...

En hy het die kakste besluit van sy lewe gemaak net nou: hy het in die maatskapy se vervoer geklim. 

Wat, net so om en by, ń taxi is. 

Wat die rit darem verdraagbaar maak is dat hy heel voor sit. Agter hom sweet en praat ń spul werkers met mekaar in ń taal wat hy nie ken nie. Hy sal dit maklik kan leer. Hy is mos... ń boek wurm. 

Die shuttle vok nog rond vir ń uur en tel verskye werkers op. Die gepraatery raak net harder. 

Hy sug. Sy kop is klaar seer. Vandag gaan ń lang dag wees. 

* * *

Light werk nog so aan sy skelm streke terwyl hy ń klomp hitteruilers koop. Na die dag het hulle s'n op strike gegaan... nes alles deesdae. 

En aangesien hulle vokol krag kan opwek sonder stoom, is dit esensieel dat hulle dit kry voor die Natriumnitraat en kaliumnitraat vergaan.

Aan die ander kant van die verstopte kantoor gaan die deur oop.

"Awe, my China." Hak Ryuk af. 

Light tik verder terwyl hy sy kolega vloek in sy huistaal: "Anata wa okurete iru, orokamono."

"Chill, boet, dis net ń uitdrukking, hoor. Jammer ek's laat, by the way, die company se taxis is skilpad stadig. Warre moer moet ek nou weer vandag bestel?" Ryuk plof neer voor sy eie lessenaar en sit sy rekenaar aan. 

Light vat ń oomblik om sy woorde deur te dink. Hy het tog net eergister Afrikaans begin praat. Gelukkig is die taal verspotmaklik om te leer.

Sy vertaling behoort reg te wees. As die hoof van die Aankope Departement, is dit tog Light se werk om kop te hou van die jaarlikse begroting en wat verder gekoop moet word...

Light dink: _'wat het Google Translate my weer geleer...'_

* * *

1 week later

* * *

ń Afdakkie. 

Hoe moeilik is dit om een donderse afdakkie te bestel?! 

"Ek vra onverskoning, Meneer King." Na Light vir die laaste keer vlenters geskeur is deur die Hoof Direkteur se woorde, skakel Light sy selfoon af. 

"Dit reën nooit hier nie, hoe moes ek weet al die steenkool sou papsopnat gepis word deur die wolkies?! Ek dog ons sou geld spaar!" Ryuk spartel waar hy vasgebind is aan die kantoorstoel. "Plus jou instruksies was nie juis duidelik nie..."

"I told you. To buy. A canopy." Druk Light sy woorde sommer in Engels uit aangesien sy boodskappe duidelik verlore raak tydens vertaling. 

"Jy't gesê ek moet ń KAP koop! Wat de bliksem-donder-vokkin-poesin-tossin-moer beteken dit?! Ek dog jy's tevrede met jou hammer! Jy was so bly dat jy uiteindelik behoorlik kon spyker!" 

En daar begin die klein demoon te kêkkel soos ń verwarde hoender. 

"Ek sal jou in ń sekonde verkoop vir ń appel en ui." Murmureer Light en pluk sy pen dramaties uit sy Space Case uit. Hy gaan nou dadelik vir Ryuk afdank. 

Eskom het nou nie juis geld om sy laaste salaris te betaal nie, en dis baie papierwerk-

"Gee my die appel, dan het ons ń deal."

Light lig sy kop blitsvinnig. Hy't nog altyd geweet Ryuk is ń norrel, maar sal díe padda gesig rêrig met appels betaal word? 

Ryuk se slang oë knip en hy wys ń bek vol gevrotte tande wat lyk soos mieliepitte wat te lank gebraai is. 

Miskien **_het_** Ryuk ń plek in die maatskapy ...

* * *

(Na daardie dag is Ryuk die Shuttle bestuurder. Waak daarteen om in sy swart boekie te kom, anders ry hy jou morsdood. Die uitdrukking 'an apple a day keeps Ryuk away' het baie vinnig populêr geword tussen die werkers. 

(Hy het ook - met ń helse glimlag op sy gevreet - ń sticker op die taxi se buffer gesit, wat lees:

("Beat constipation travel by taxi!")


End file.
